


Kittens

by Esuna (orphan_account)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Esuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saeyoung Choi really, really loves cats. Even tiny, cute, not-real cats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kittens

A playful tune catches your attention, and you look up from your book. It's childish and sweet, but it's quiet. Saeyoung is humming along with the tune, so you figure he's just messing around with another toy idea. You shake your head, return your focus to the novel you've spent the last hour or so reading through. You'll check on him in another ten minutes or so--you just want to indulge in one more chapter.

But, five or so minutes later, the music starts up again and it's followed by something that surprises you.

 _Myaa!  
_ "YA-HO!"

You snap your book shut and squint at the door leading to the main room of the apartment. Did you just hear a cat? Welp, time to give your partner a smack upside the head--you've never discussed owning a pet together! It's a big responsibility, and Jumin would probably scold you for letting Saeyoung even see another feline. But, at the same time, you wonder if it's another toy of his. You remember the little cat robot he built, big blue eyes and the sing song voice it spoke with. Maybe he's working on a child-friendly version?

Curiosity bests you; you stand, placing the book next to where you were relaxing on the bed, and creep forward, peering through the crack in the door. Saeyoung is on his phone, tapping away and grinning like he's just experienced the best moment of his whole life. He's sprawled out like crazy, one leg kicked up onto the back of the sofa whilst the other hangs lazily off the edge. You step out from your room and fold your arms over your chest. Clearing your throat with a tiny smirk and a quirked brow, you catch his attention almost immediately. His head whips to the side to stare at you, eyes twinkling.

"Babe! Look, c'mere!" He waves his phone at you and you can't help but smile and cross the room. You cherish the moments where he is wholeheartedly happy, and those times are more and more frequent now. He's relaxed in your presence, he's happy with his life and yours. He repositions himself as you make your way towards him, sitting oh-so politely, and pats the space next to him. To Hell with that! You flop down, lay on your side so your head is in his lap. Saeyoung looks startled, peers down at you and blinks twice. And then he smiles, and his features soften. You love his face, you love those dark brown lashes that frame with golden eyes. You love his red mop head of a haircut, wavy strands coming down past his dark eyebrows. You love the light dusting of freckles across his cheeks and his nose, love the way those glasses of his just sit perfectly in place. You love everything about him.

"Look, look," he chirps to you and he wiggles his phone. You turn your head to look at the screen. A colourful little scene, simplistic in style, greets you. A yard, you guess. But there's more. Dotted across the yard are ... _cats_. Tiny, _cute_ cats. They're either smiling at the world around them, at the screen, or flashing you their _butts_ with what appears to be _buttholes_ included (as illustrated by the sickeningly adorable "x" on each rump).

"You know, if you wanted to see a cat, you could just call Jumin." Your voice carries a tease, a lilting amusement sprinkled between the words. You both know that hideous pain that exists in the void between your partner and the white, spoiled feline. There was no way Jumin was ever, ever going to let Saeyoung visit his cat. At least, not knowingly. You swear you've seen plans to infiltrate your friend's home on Saeyoung's computer. Best not get involved in that scheme!

"Ahh, my Elly ... I can't believe he's keeping me from my love!" Your eyebrow quirks again. "Wh-what? Oh! Oh, no, of course you're my one _true_ love, kitten." He leans down to peck your nose, smiles as you bat at his face lightly with a giggle. You always found it so _flustering_ whenever he called you kitten. It embarrassed you, filled you with butterflies ... but not in a bad way. You couldn't quite put your finger on it, but you did know that it felt nice, in an "oh my god you're so silly" way.

"Okay, okay. Show me what exactly this is," you say, inquiring into what exactly he's spent the last ten or so minutes playing with.

"This, babe, is _Neko Atsume_. You gotta spoil all these little cats with toys to play with, and they bring you fish if they use it! And then you use those fish like money to buy them food and toys."

"That's capitalism," you point out. "Tell Jumin about it, _he'd love it_."

Saeyoung rolls his eyes with a smile, holding his phone in one hand. The other plays with your hair. Something you've noticed about Saeyoung Choi is that he regularly runs his fingers through your hair. You've never complained about it, and you almost feel like a cat when he does it--you're starting to understand why he calls you kitten now that you think about it. You half expect him to tell you to start purring some day. Regardless, the feeling of his digits in your hair is relaxing, soothing enough to have you start drifting off in mere minutes, with that childish song playing. You like it. Every time Saeyoung's fingers brush your ear, you flush a shade redder. Your cheeks feel warm, and you wonder briefl, in your half-sleeping state, if he has noticed.  


"Babe?"

You give a sleepy little 'mmph', acknowledging that Saeyoung is addressing you.

"I named this one after you. It's nowhere near as cute as you are, but ... it has a little heart on it. And I thought of you the moment I saw it!"

Okay, this catches your attention. Your eyes flutter open, squinting as the screen is held close to your face. Too close. A gallery of cartoonish Polaroid prints greets you. And, lo and behold, it's a smiling cat. Tan in colour, with a darker heart on it. You smile as you turn your attention back to Saeyoung. He's too cute, you realise. He's going to rot your teeth if he gives you that lovely grin one more time.

"Thanks, Saeyoung." He was a romantic sort in his own way. When he cooked meals for you, he'd always go out of his way to make it extra delicious. He'd hide little hearts in it, leave coded messages on sticky notes all over the apartment. And whenever he joined you in bed, he'd always kiss you on the cheek if he thought you were asleep.

"No problemo," he offers in response, leaning down to give you a brilliant wake-up kiss that chases all the sleepiness from your body.

"Maybe I'll get a tattoo of a heart on my butt ..."

"Ugh, don't say stuff like that to me!" He whines as he peers down at you, pouting. "I'm gonna wanna look at it all day if you do!"

**Author's Note:**

> This was daft, but it was stuck in my head all day. Neko Atsume and Saeyoung just go together so well ;; ... I don't really like the ending, it's dumb, but it's like 3am and I'm sooo tired. Ughufghfgh.
> 
> I think I want to write something a little more "oomph" next time. So yeah. For now, just indulge yourself in this silly thing about cats with buttholes.


End file.
